Pokemon Racing 2
Pokemon Racing 2 is the second game in the Pokemon Racing series and was developed/published by Wikia Games. Introduction "Welcome to the world of Pokemon, your place in Pokemon Racing. In this world, you'll be racing other Pokemon. Like the speed of sound, you'll be pasting those fools like you rule the world of racing, and here's your chance to prove it." Characters *Player *Lucario *The Eeveelutions *Ash Ketchum *Tepig *Riolu *Snivy *Shinx *Mega Lucario *Team Rocket *Cool Pikachu Note:They are playable in Quick Race Mode (expect Team Rocket/Ash Ketchum). Music *Avenged Sevenfold-Blinded In Chains *Jump 5-Spinning Around *Nightcore-Warrior *Nightcore-Perfect *Cash Cash Ft Julia Michaels-Surrender *Far East Movement-Turn Up The Love *David Guetta Ft Sia-Titanium *David Guetta Ft Sia-She Wolf *Chris Brown-Fine China *Ne-Yo Ft Young Jeezy-Leave You Alone *Justin Bieber-Never Let You Go *Justin Bieber Ft Jaden Smith-Never Say Never *Nick Jonas-Chains *Zedd Ft Foxes-Clarity *Zedd Ft Hayley Williams-Stay The Night *Nico & Vinz-Am I Wrong *Lil Jon & The Eastside Boyz-Get Low *Petey Pablo-Need For Speed *Rihanna-We Found Love *Ariana Grande Ft Zedd-Break Free *Flo Rida Ft Sia-Wild Ones (Dark Van Dutch Bass Edit) *Hush - Fired Up *Rock - I Am Rock *T.I. Presents The P$C - Do Ya Thang *Bullet For My Valentine - Hand of Blood *Tiesto-Red Lights *Suni Clay - In A Hood Near You *Nightcore-Good Intentions *Nightcore-Parachute (Note:Players can customize the setting of the music playing. It can only play in Menus, Races or Both, it counts as customizing their own playlists). Car List *Nissan 350Z *Chevrolet Corvette C6 *Ford GT *Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5) *Dodge Charger R/T (1969) *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-8 (2003) *Nissan 240SX (S13) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Nissan Skyline GT-R *Ford Mustang *Dodge Charger *Pontiac Firebird *BMW M3 *Jaguar XK *Subaru Impreza *Honda Civic *Porsche 914 *McLaren F1 *Lotus Elise *Audi A3 *Dodge Viper *Hotmatch Skully *Hotmatch Cuevito Career Mode The opening of Career Mode sees the player driving in a Nissan 350Z with Lucario, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Tepig, Snivy, Riolu, The Eeveelutions & Shinx, then the player stops to see who's in front of them, it was Cool Pikachu and Mega Lucario. Cool Pikachu said to the player that Team Rocket has returned to put an end to him. Cool Pikachu challenges the player to a race, if the player wins, he will award the player a Nissan 240SX, neon & performance upgrades. The player beats Cool Pikachu and then gets the upgrades, neon and the car. The player puts on the upgrades on his car. And then, the neon under his car, his trunk and his engine and the the other prize:The Nissan 240SX. Cool Pikachu gets in the Nissan 240SX with Mega Lucario. The player quickly challenges Mega Lucario to a race. If the player wins, he gets a new exhaust tip, hydraulics, window tint, metallic paint, spoiler, rims, tires and headlights. The player beats Mega Lucario and gets the stuff, painted his car, putted new rims on it and a new spoiler, new tires, putted color on the windows, new exhaust tip, hydraulics, and headlights. The gang goes back to Saffron City, and sees Team Rocket attempting to catch Pikachu. Ash challenges Team Rocket to a race, the player offers him his Nissan 350Z. Ash accepts and the race was ON. Team Rocket beats Ash and captures him. The player challenges Team Rocket to a race, if he wins, Team Rocket has to set Ash free and give the player Side Mirrors, vinyls, decals, custom gauges, front bumpers, rear bumpers, taillights, spinners, a wide body kit and their Honda Civic. The player beats Team Rocket, causing a explosion, blasting Team Rocket away and the gang gains their victory again. Quick Race Mode Players can instantly get into races by selecting Quick Race. This section allows the player to select a race track and event type in which they want to participate in. They can also select their desired vehicle, amount of laps, amount of rivals and rival difficulty. Additional tracks, modes and vehicles will unlock as the player progresses through the career mode. Players can also select Pokemon as racers and customize their cars. Race Types *Circuit - Players compete with rivals in closed circuits with a set number of laps. *Sprint - Point A to Point B races. *Drag - Short and straight courses with some or no curves. The winner is the player that reaches the finish line first. Drags can only be played with manual transmission. *Lap Knockout - Systematically the same as Circuit events except that players that finish a lap in last position will be eliminated. *Drift - Break loose into a stylish drift and rack up the points. Street X - Players compete against other racers in closed circuits along tight corner roads with a set number of laps. *Underground Racing League - Players compete against other racers in a TOURNAMENT on a closed race course. Racers get points after each race based on their position. The winner is the racer that has collected the most points after the final race. *Nitrous Run - To win the race, players need to get from one checkpoint (called gate) to another. By passing through a gate, time and nitrous will be added. *Rally Relay - Players drive two laps around a circuit. After completing the first lap, the player has to swap her/his vehicle. *Time Attack - Players with up to seven other racers each attempt to achieve the fastest lap time on a closed race course with a set number of laps. *Sector Shootout - Up to eight racers take part in a race split into four sectors with points awarded based their time through each section. *Circuit Drift - Players have to drift along closed tracks to rack up points. Points are awarded based on the speed, angle and distance of the car during a drift. Drift multiplyiers are awarded for connecting drifts through turns and making 'perfect entries'. Customizing Cars *Customisation overall is not as extensive as seen in other games. The game is more focused on the action of racing. Pokemon Racing is the only game in the FRANCHISE to feature part exchanges, which are available to both types of customisation. *Many visual customisation options seen in other games. They can be used to lower the heat level of a car. It is only possible for players to equip body kits, rear Spoilers, rims, vinyls and window tints. *Players can pick any vehicle and modify it with unlocked parts without the exchange of ingame CREDITS. These vehicles cannot be used in career mode but can be used in Quick Race and Multiplayer modes. *Players can customize their cars in Career Mode & Quick Race Mode. Unlockables *Underglow Neon *Engine Neon *Trunk Neon *Rims *Performance Upgrades *Paint *Custom Gauges *Headlights *Taillights *Roof Scoops *Front Bumpers *Rear Bumpers *Window Tint *Hydraulics *Side Mirrors *Spoilers *Exhaust Tips *Spinners *Cars *Decals *Vinyls *Wide Body Kits Car Performance Upgrades *Nitrous Oxide *Brakes *Turbo *Weight Reduction *Suspension *ECU & Fuel System *Tires *Engine/Exhaust *Drivetrain (Note:These upgrades are unlockable in Career Mode). Locations (Quick Race Mode) *Saffron City *Celadon City *Rustboro City *Lavender Town *Battle Frontier (Generation III) *Sootopolis City *Saffron City (Reversed) *Celadon City (Reversed) *Rustboro City (Reversed) *Lavender Town (Reversed) *Battle Frontier (Generation III) (Reversed) *Olivine City *Mossdeep City *Floaroma Town *Floccesy Town *Verdanturf Town (Note:These locations are unlockable in Career Mode). Category:Pokemon Articles Category:Pokemon Racing